Disaster strikes
by Quantum Whale
Summary: A horrible disaster strikes Adventure Bay. Everyone is fine, everyone but three pups, three pups who have a sort of reputation for being heroes. Will they come back? Or were they lost within the disaster?
1. Problem

Today was just an ordinary day for the pups, waking up, eating, doing a few rescues, and playing, nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Try to catch me, Zuma!" Skye yipped, in a sort of mocking tone.

"I will! Just you wait!" Zuma replied.

"No, you won't!" Chase joked, tackling Zuma and pinning him down.

"Well, I tried. Chase was just too much for me." Zuma said as he played dead.

"Your welcome, princess." Chase joked with a little bow, causing Skye to giggle a bit.

"Wonder what Rocky and Marshall are doing." Zuma explained, they weren't playing with them, and Rubble was still eating.

Chase, Skye, and Zuma started looking around the lookout for a bit but had no luck finding the pups.

"Eh, must've gone somewhere." Chase shrugged.

Just then, Rubble came out of the lookout, cheerful as ever.

"Hey Rubble, have you seen Rocky or Marshall?" Zuma asked.

"They went to Jake's Mountain to see if Everest wanted to come to the lookout for a bit." Rubble replied.

"And, why didn't they tell us?" Chase asked.

"How do you expect me to know? Were close friends but I can't communicate telepathically with them."

"Wish we could." Zuma joked, getting a little laugh from everyone.

"Does Ryder know about this?" Skye asked.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"True."

"So Rubble, wanna play with us?" Zuma asked.

"Sure!"

So the four pups began playing, they played for just a little while before getting a call from Ryder on their pup tags.

"Pups, get in the lookout, now!" Ryder commanded, sounding extremely concerned.

The pups didn't question and ran into the lookout as quickly as they could, they knew this couldn't be a mission since what Ryder had said, and how he said it, was completely different. They saw Ryder coming down the elevator, who looked _very_ concerned and frantic.

"What's wrong Ryder?" Skye nervously asked.

"A tsunami is coming, and fast!" Ryder explained.

"What? A tsunami? We've gotta worn everyone!" Chase yelled.

"Right, you need to warn everyone in Adventure Bay, and fast!" Ryder commanded, making all the pups get in their vehicles and go into Adventure Bay as quickly as possible.

"I'll get the southern part of the city, and Skye you get the North." Chase commanded as they all sped off. "And Zuma, clear the beach and the Bay."

"Roger that."

Luckily for them, the tsunami was pretty far away, and it wasn't approving extremely quickly, but it was a big one. They were all able to worn everyone in the city before the tsunami hit, anyone close enough went to Jake's Mountain, some went to the lookout, and other had to wait it out and hope for the best.

The pups got back to the lookout and told Ryder then had done it.

"All done Ryder, some people are coming here other people are going to Jake's Mou-" Chase stopped, then people started coming into the lookout.

"Jake's Mountain! We never told the pups! They could be driving right towards it!" Chase panicked, the tsunami was just about to hit Adventure Bay.

"Uh... Uhh... I'll call them." Chase was going crazy. "Marshall, Rocky, Everest, a tsunami is coming!"

"A tsunami?" Marshall blurted as he looked over, only to see the wave creeping up on him.

Marshall closed his eyes, Everest and Rocky did the same, and put his paw around Rocky and said. "Goodbye."

Those were the lost words they heard from them before the tsunami hit and they were engulfed by the wave. No one dared to speak after that, they just sat there in silence as they watch the tsunami that just engulfed their friends, start to flow. Zuma and Skye began to cry next to each other, who got comforted by Chase and Ryder who also wanted to cry but were able to fight the tears.

"Ryder? What are the chances they live?" Zuma asked, finally being able to speak.

Ryder didn't say anything for a moment, but he eventually said, "More than you think."

Everyone just stared as the tsunami passed, a whirlpool of emotions in their bodies, and a tornado of thoughts in their heads. Once the tsunami passed, people began to run towards Jake's Mountain and to the lookout.

"Why are people still running?" Skye asked after the tsunami passed.

Chase took a breath before telling Skye, "Tsunamis normally have multiple waves that are around five or so minutes apart. That was just the first one."

Everyone just watched as wave after wave pounded the city, and buildings were starting to get shredded. Inside of it all was there three beloved pups, their fellow members, and closest friends. There was no sign of them, nor any of there trucks as the wave kept coming one after another, and building after building was getting washed away by the waves.

"How long is this going to last?" Skye asked, they had been there for around half an hour.

"It'll all be over soon." Chase explained, comforting, but mumble under his breath, "Hopefully."

* * *

When the waves finally stopped coming, everyone began looking for any trace of Everest, Marshall or Rocky. All they found was Everest's truck, which really didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. In fact, the discovery did more bad, than it did good, giving the pups more of a reason to believe Everest was... Gone. They didn't find anything else, they assumed it was all washed away during the decads of waves that slammed Adventure Bay.

"Will we ever get them back?" Skye asked Ryder during their search.

"We'll keep looking, but the best thing we can hope for is that they come back on there own." Ryder replied.

"Right now, we should start helping repair the city." Rubble suggested.

"That's going to be a little thought without Rocky but, we can handle it."

* * *

"Where could the waves have brought them? They couldn't have gone far, right?" Skye asked the rest of the pups.

"There are too many different things that could decide that Skye. There's almost no way to tell by the number of waves, and the size of each one." Chase replied.

"Chase, be honest with me, what do you think happen to them?" Skye asked, wanting a real answer.

Chase thought for a moment until he said, "There are so many things that could've happened to them, Skye. They could've been blown out to sea and drowned, they could've ridden the wave as far as they went, they could've been killed in the impact of the wave that hit them, there are so many things they could've happened, but personally, I don't think they're dead. They're strong pups and they've been through a lot as rescue pups, I think they just washed up somewhere, and are now trying to get back home."

Skye then hugged Chase, in which he happily returned as they sat down, and hoped.

Everyone, hoped.


	2. Awoken

Marshall only saw black after the wave hit him, but he still heard the grisly cries of Everest and Rocky as they were all washed away. When Marshall opened his eyes, he saw something he wasn't expecting, the sky. The blue, unclouded sky that always covered Adventure Bay, was the first thing he saw after the tsunami. Marshall couldn't believe that he actually survived. He almost began to cheer before he remembered Everest and Rocky, the two pups he was with when the tsunami hit them, and the same pups who he had heard cry, as they were swept away by the waves of the tsunami. The impact of the first wave wasn't what knocked Marshall out, it was when his head slammed into a building as the wave carried him.

"Well, I'm alive." Marshall mumbled as he looked around. "Not sure if I can say the same for the other two."

Marshall didn't have the slightest clue where he was, the multiple waves each washed him further and further away from his home. At least he wasn't stranded on an island like some cliche movie, he was just in a forest that he somehow managed to get washed into without dying. He did feel pain, most likely from slamming into trees a bunch of times, but he was alive, maybe not well, but alive nonetheless.

"I need to find the other pups, they could help me figure out how to get home!" Marshall said to himself as he walked around the forest. "If they weren't, ehm, dead. "

Marshall howled multiple times, but all he ever got was birds chirping at him, no sign of the other pups. Marshall wanted to have someone at his side, anyone, Mayor Humdinger, Sweetie, Sid, anybody at his side. He didn't want to be alone, but we don't always get what we want, and some people, and pups, get the short end of the stick.

There were some moments were Marshall just felt like there was no chance, no chance for him to get back home or find the pups. He felt as if his care for the world were an ebb, and thus was not good since this was only his first day being stranded, and he knew there were many more to come. He was able to snap out of it though, he realized that one day isn't enough time to just throw all hope away. If there is one pup who is going to get home it's him, he would be the one to persevere.

Marshall kept roaming around the woods, looking for paw prints, a way out, Everest, Rocky, anything to help him get home, but to no avail.

"One day and I haven't found anything." Marshall complained. "I dunno if I'll be able to find a place to sleep either."

It wasn't night time yet, but Marshall was still concerned about if he would be able to find a place to sleep when night fell. He was able to find a suitable place to sleep, and there were some blackberry bushes around it as well. It was around dusk time so Marshall decided to just go to sleep then and there.

* * *

When Marshall woke up, he ate a few berries and began searching for... Anything. He wanted to find Everest or Rocky, but if he found a way out, he would take it and try to find Adventure Bay. He would feel awful if he didn't find Everest or Rocky, but he had to do what he had to do.

As Marshall was searching around the forest, he heard a very faint howl, couldn't tell if it were either of the pups, but he sure hoped it was. Marshall had learned that forests were normally massive but considering he was carried in by a tsunami, he couldn't be far from an exit. Unless of course, he went the wrong way while searching for an exit, in that case, he would be there a while.

"Please be Rocky. Please be Everest." Marshall murmured over and over as he exchanged howls with the other, over and over again.

Marshall kept tripping over things while chasing the howls, because he's Marshall, but he didn't hurt himself too badly, the worst he got was some high-speed slams to the ground. Marshall was used to slamming into things though, so he didn't really feel much from the times he did hit tripped. The howls were getting louder and louder, and judging by how they sounded after everyone, Marshall assumed whoever it was that was howling was running towards him at the same time he was running to them.

When Marshall finally found out who it was that was howling, he was one happy pup, one _very_ happy pup.

"Rocky!" Marshall shouted as he ran and hugged Marshall.

Rocky just began to cry while Marshall was hugging him, and he had every right to. He watched at heard every ounce of Marshall's and Everest's agony as the tsunami hit, Marshall was knocked out so he didn't see that for long, but Everest was fine for as long as he was, and he had the right to believe they were both dead. Being reunited with a friend that you just watched suffer through a horrible disaster, who you thought died in said disaster, definitely gives Rocky a reason to cry. Marshall had been knocked out in the mist of the tsunami, so he really didn't get to see or hear the pup's struggles, Rocky did.

After Rocky was finished, Marshall finally let go and told him. "We're together now, what more do we need?"

"I... I..." Marshall put his paw over Rocky's mouth and said. "Don't say anything. It will only make you feel worse."

Rocky nodded and the two just sat there, letting Rocky get everything out, and they also pondered a bit.

Rocky finally spoke with confidence, "I have a compass in my pup pack, I could help us get back home."

"Do you know what direction Adventure Bay is in?" Marshall asked.

"No, not, exactly, but, it could still help us." Rocky replied.

"Everest would be a great help right now." Marshall sighed, Everest would surely know what direction Adventure Bay was.

So they began searching around the forest for, anything really. A way out, Everest, any of the other pups looking for them, anything. They kept walking, or tried to walk, in one direction so _eventually,_ they would make it out. That is if they survive the trip of course.

"That goodness you have a water cannon." Rocky explained.

"Yeah, funny how you say that." Marshall joked.

"Hey, I just don't like getting wet, I am perfectly fine with water as long as it's not on me." Rocky replied.

Marshall then feel into a stream and shouted "Yikers!" as he fell in.

"Yikers?" Rocky questioned.

"Gotta stay entertained, yeah? Marshall replied.

"You're not very concerned are you, eh?" Rocky stated.

"I know well find a way out." Marshall replied. "And if we don't the others will find us."

"And what if neither of those things happen?" Rocky asked.

Marshall paused for a moment, then said, "It's best not to think about those kinds of things, but if nothing happens, at least we'll be together."

Rocky smiled for, probably the first time since he found Marshall, which doesn't seem like a long time, but that was his first time smiling since the tsunami, so it was a lot.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we had pup tags in our pup packs? That way it would be pretty difficult to lose all contact with the PAW Patrol." Rocky said.

"Yeah, that would make things a whole lot easier. We should suggest that to Ryder once we get out of here." Marshall replied.

"Alright." Rocky responded.

 _If we ever do._


	3. Searching

It had been a week the tsunami hit Adventure Bay, a week since three of the most beloved pups were hit with, said tsunami.

Ryder and the pups were sitting in the control room if the lookout, still thinking about Everest, Marshall, and Rocky. The city was fairly well rebuilt for the amount of time they were rebuilding it for. Adventure Bay would probably be rebuilt completely in the next month or so.

"I guess it's safe to assume they aren't in Adventure Bay." Rubble explained, everyone knew what he was talking about.

"We've already established that." Skye replied.

"Well, we need to find them, there are no other pups around with their talent and skill." Rubble explained. "Or personality."

"We've sent Skye out every day to look for them, and she hasn't found anything yet. What makes you so certain we will ever find them?" Zuma whimpered.

"I'm... I'm not. I'm just, hoping, that, maybe we will find them." Rubble shuddered.

Zuma rolled his eyes and put his head down as the rest talked.

"Well, there were a few places I couldn't see from the air since there were things in the way." Skye answered.

"We can keep looking, but judging by how long it's been, they're either really far from here, or in an area that they can't get out of." Ryder explained.

"Or, ehm." Zuma blurted.

"We don't have to point that out every time Zuma!" Chase shot, angrily.

"It's still there, nothing is stopping that," Zuma replied, not phased by Chase's aggressive tone.

They just sat there, thinking about what to do. For the first time ever, the PAW Patrol felt defeated, and powerless, they kept looking around, everywhere they could, but no one found anything, leads, clues, or any of the pups. There weren't any other pups anywhere close to Adventure Bay that was like Everest, Marshall, or Rocky, they just couldn't be replaced.

They focused most of their time helping rebuild Adventure Bay, but they occasionally had a talk or went looking for the missing pups. That could be the reason they couldn't find them, but Adventure Bay was in need, land Ryder truly believed they would come home on there own. The pups weren't so sure and thought that the pups were most likely dead, which sometimes got in the way of things. It didn't help when most of the lasting members of a rescue team thought that three of there best friends and fellow rescuers were killed in a tsunami, that you watched go by. Chase didn't really think they were _dead_ it was more "I'm never gonna see them again" which still didn't help.

Everyone in Adventure Bay knew about the missing pups, no one liked to talk about it, but there are always people who bring it up in conversations. Rescues got a lot more difficult without the three pups, Everest wasn't used very often but they ended up having a rescue on Jake's Mountain during her absence. Marshall and Rocky were commonly used and since there weren't any pups to replace them, you can see where that got a bit difficult. Ryder had to often times take over Rocky and Marshall's jobs, which proved to be more difficult than even Ryder anticipated. Rubble was called upon much more since the other pup's absences since a lot of his tools could be used for small backups for the missing pup's tools.

* * *

Chase, Skye and Rubble, were walking home from repairing a few citizen's houses.

"Once we finish rebuilding Adventure Bay, we can start looking for the pups a lot more often," Skye told the pups.

"We know that, Skye, and why do we have to rebuild Adventure Bay first anyway?" Chase asked.

"The pups could easily survive on their owns, so we help rebuild Adventure Bay since we're basically all that can rebuild this place in the first place." Rubble answered.

"You could've explained that better." Chase replied rolling his eyes.

"You should've known it in the first place." Rubble retorted.

"I care more about my job than some trivial information that doesn't help us at all."

"Then why did you ask the question?"

 _Oh, how I wish Zuma were here._ Skye thought, Zuma was the one who could always break up fights and prevents them from happening again.

"Can you guys please stop?" Skye shouted causing the two pups to immediately shut up.

"Ever since the pups went missing, everyone has been much more aggressive and uncaring towards each other." Skye explained. "Can you guys please stop an realize that we're still a team no matter if Everest, Marshall or Rocky are with us? Do you really think that they would want us arguing wh-"

"Okay, Skye we get it." Chase interrupted.

"Good."

"Hmm, I guess she is kinda right." Rubble added.

"Yup." Chase replied.

 _I guess Zuma's not the only one who can break up fights._ Skye said to herself. She knew that that was just a small argument, and compared to the fight Zuma had broken up, this wasn't a very big feat.

"Hey, you dudes finally got back." Zuma said after the three pups came back from fixing a few houses.

"As usual." Chase replied.

"We're getting pretty close to fixing the whole city." Rubble added. "It won't be long before it's all done."

"Hey, Zuma, what have you been doing all of these times we went out to rebuild the city?" Skye asked. "You never come with us when we go out."

"None of my tools will help at all, and I just help Ryder with things, bury some things, normal stuff like that." Zuma told her.

"You know, Zuma, just because your tools aren't useful, doesn't mean you aren't." Chase told him.

"I know I could help a tiny bit, but it's not much of anything that will help in the long run." Zuma replied.

"You helped that one time with decoration the eggs, you didn't use any of your tools then."

"I guess, but that had much more of an effect since there we many many eggs we had to decorate, I don't really have much to affect when your rebuilding."

"Come on Zuma, we want you to be with us while we work." Skye complained. "And you're the one who can break up the fights." Skye whispered to him.

"Okay, okay, if you really want me too, I'll help you, pups."

The three held for joy as they ran into the lookout to tell Ryder they were done, and what they had rebuilt. Everything was kinda getting back to normal without the pups there, Ryder had gone back to doing what he always did, the pups stopped fighting as much, and some of them actually started getting used to the pups being gone. They still wanted the other pups to come back, but if they didn't, at least they knew they could survive.

* * *

"Come one, Rocky, we need to keep looking if we want to get out of this forest." Marshall explained, searching around the forest with Ricky slowly trotting behind.

"You know, Marshall, we have no idea how big this forest could be, it could be thousands of miles for all we know." Rocky explained.

"Do you really think a tsunami could wash us all the way into a forest that is thousands of miles wide, and we had no idea the forest even existed?" Marshall replied.

"Good point, I guess being stuck in a forest has made it harder for me to think straight." Rocky answered.

"You really don't think we're ever going to get out of here, do you?" Marshall asked.

"Honest? I don't have high hopes, we've been trapped in a forest for over a week and we haven't found any sign of a way out." Rocky replied. "Or Everest."

"Everest knows her way around everything, she's probably back at Jake's mountain already." Marshall explained.

Rocky just shrugged as he continued to slowly follow Marshall around the forest. Rocky was starting to feel woe, and just wanted to be back home, or not trapped in the forest. Marshall was one of the driving forces keeping him from going insane, he kept him comfort and sometimes reassured him when he felt exceedingly down.

"I've always wanted to know what would happen if I was torn away from Ryder and the pups." Rocky said, sorrowfully.

"Want to know something I've always wanted?" Marshall asked with a smirk.

"What's that?"

"I... Eh... Um... Nevermind, it's not important." Marshall studdered.

"Well, it's clear that it's just that you don't want to tell me." Rocky replied. "You wanted to, then realized you didn't."

"So you haven't lost your ability to think straight." Marshall replied, attempting to quickly change the subject.

"Yeah, guess I'm not completely inane." Rocky joked. "Yet."

"You won't be, I won't let you." Marshall told, firmly. "I already made you laugh by making up random words from time to time."

"Yeah, yikers, unikitty, pabligo, those were pretty funny." Rocky replied, although he thought one of those sounded really familiar.

"Are you sure you made all of those up?" Rocky asked.

"Positive."

"Works for me."

Rocky and Marshall continued looking around the forest, although Rocky kept them help back a lot of the time. Marshall didn't mind though, he understood exactly why Rocky was like this and knew most of the other pups probably would've been too.

"We should find a place to sleep tonight." Rocky suggested. "Getting kinda late."

"We're not late yet!" Marshall joked. "But yeah, we should, I think I saw a pretty good looking open spot not too far behind us."

"Great, let's go there and check it out."

They turned around and began walking to where Marshall had seen the spot. None of them said a word during the trip, which was odd since Marshall always said something to try and keep Rocky sane, but he didn't this time. It didn't really matter though since the trip was a fairly short one, just going back to a spot they saw about 5 minutes ago. Rocky even went faster to get there than he did before, a bit to Marshall's surprise, although he knew it was just because it wasn't just them searching for something Rocky didn't believe they could find. When they got to the spot, they decided it would suffice, and that was where they would be sleeping for the night. It was a big, but not a really comfortable place to sleep.

"Why does the woods always have to be so uncomfortable?" Rocky complained as he tried to sleep. "Don't answer that."

It took slightly longer than usual for them to get to sleep, but they eventually got to sleep, and Rocky even had a dream about getting back home with Everest and Marshall all by his side. Finding Everest would definitely reassure Rocky that they could find a way out of this nightmare, this hell. While Marshall was almost certain they would either get found, or find a way out on there own, Rocky felt like there was no chance at all for them to get out, and didn't think they would ever see home again. It wasn't helpful to have someone who had zero hope of survival weighing you down when you knew you were going to get out, just didn't know when.

* * *

When the two pups awoke, it took them a while to actually get up, since they can't really eat much so it's significantly harder to get up in the morning.

While they were lying there, they heard an odd male voice say, "You're stuck in here too, huh?"


	4. Returning

**Two people have noticed the similarities between this and Terrors peak. I haven't read terrors peak and I don't plan to, the summary makes it sound much worse than this is in terms of the situations. Great minds think alike I guess.**

Hearing the male voice speak to them woke them up quick, one because they didn't expect it, and because someone else was in this forest with them. They looked at him, he was a pup that looked a lot like Sweetie, except he was about the size of Rocky, maybe a tiny bit bigger, and, was a male. He was wearing an entirely black suit that was just for looks. He also had some style to the fur on his head, with the front styled up, who knows how he was able to do that in a forest.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to scare you." The pup said, backing up.

"No, no, no, you didn't scare us. Just surprised us, we weren't expecting to find anyone else here." Marshall quickly stated._

"Well, that's good that I didn't scare you." The pup replied, walking towards them again. "What are your names?" The pup asked.

"I'm Marshall, and this is Rocky," Marshall answered, rapping his paw around Rocky. "What's yours?"

"Liam." The pup replied.

"Isn't that sort of a human name?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, but its the name I was given and I'm sticking with it." Liam stated.

"Anyway, how did you get stuck in this forest?" Marshall asked Liam.

"Honestly, I don't remember. I kinda accepted the fact that I would never escape this place a long time ago and just made it my home. I don't even remember who gave me the name Liam, only that my name is Liam, and I don't know how that makes sense." Liam responded. "You guys know how you got here?"

"We were washed away from our home by a tsunami," Marshall answered, looking over at Rocky who was staring down.

"He okay?" Liam asked, pointing his paw at Rocky.

"Not really, he thinks we'll be trapped here forever and is having trouble accepting it himself." Marshall whispered, then ran over and hugged Rocky.

Liam sighed before saying, "I thought the same thing, that's why I decided to live in this forest."

"About that, where is your 'home'?" Marshall asked.

"Come with me, I'll show you" Liam replied, walking into the forest.

Marshall followed him, and Rocky followed Marshall, Rocky almost felt like staying with Liam in the forest, it seemed like the best choice for him. Marshall was only concerned about having a place to go from time to time, anything could happen. Liam hadn't ventured far from his little shelter that I made, turns out that Marshall and Rocky fell asleep not far from an actual home.

"Here it is, I'm not exactly the greatest at building." Liam said, scratching his head.

The house was pretty tiny, could hardly fit all three of them inside, and was made out of materials Liam happened to find lying around. It was something, and something is better than nothing, it wasn't the biggest or most comfortable place, but it was somewhere for them to go.

"This feels symbolic." Rocky stated while all three pups were in the shelter, they fit a bit better than expected.

"I see what you mean." Liam replied.

"What?" Marshall questioned, confused.

"Anyway, did you build this all yourself?" Rocky asked Liam.

"No, actually, I had help from a pup I found in the forest a long time ago. She died." Liam answered, looking down.

"Oh, well, I hope she's happy." Rocky replied, feeling sad, and not like he was before.

"That's terrible!" Marshall whimpered.

"Yeah, I know, I didn't see her die, but I saw her dead body afterward. That wasn't a pretty sight." Liam explained, shaking his head.

"So, do you have any clue as to what forest were in?" Rocky asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not really, although the pup before told me it was something like 'Ganseno Forest' or something like that." Liam responded.

"Hang on, Ganseno?" Rocky asked, getting a bit excited.

"Yes, you know this place?" Liam asked, starting to get excited as well.

"Ganseno Forest is southwest of Adventure Bay! That's our home by the way." Rocky howled, almost hopping in joy before he realized this little shelter was only so tall.

"How do you know that?" Marshall asked, he knew what the forest was, but not that it was southwest of Adventure Bay.

"Don't ask."

"How are we gonna figure out what way that is?" Liam asked.

Rocky then barked out his compass which Liam caught before it hit the ground, and looked at it.

"So we're facing east right now, so we've just gotta go this way and well be okay!" Liam cheered, turning himself southwest.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rocky howled, ready to go home.

"Maybe the storm outside?" Liam joked.

"How did I miss that?" Rocky laughed, finally happy for basically the first time since he was washed away into this forest.

"So, anyone wanna play truth or dare?" Marshall asked, wanting something to do.

"Sure, why not?" Liam replied, he hasn't played with someone since the other pup that helped him build the shelter he's currently in.

"Okay, who goes first?" Rocky asked.

"You! Truth or Dare?" Marshall shot.

"Okay, Dare." Rocky answered, knowing exactly what Marshall was gonna say.

"I dare you to-"

"Go out into the storm?" Rocky finished, walking out of the shelter.

"Uh, yes, actually."

"Done!" Rocky shook off all the water onto Liam and Marshall.

"Aw, come on!" Liam joked, lightly punching Rocky.

"Liam, Truth or Dare?" Rocky blurted.

Liam wanted to answer all the questions they had for him in the first place, he figured this would be the best time to do that. They could ask anything they wanted, and Liam had to answer truthfully, it was half if the name of the game.

"Truth!" Liam answered, smiling.

"How did you meet the pup that helped you build this house?" Rocky asked, and then realized this was not a house, but he went with it.

"Yeah, I was expecting that at some point. Well, what happened was, I was building this very shelter, with a few materials that I found out in the forest. As I was building she put her paw on my shoulder, which really scared me half to death, and asked if I needed help." Liam explained, realizing that wasn't very interesting.

"If it's not cheating to do this, may I ask how she died as well?" Rocky asked.

"It's fine by me, we were out looking for more things to use for this shelter, we split paths for a few seconds and I heard a gunshot. I ran to where she had gone when we split paths and sure enough she was lying there motionless with a bullet hole in her hip, must've been mistaken for something else." Liam explained that was a bit more interesting.

"Oh, that's a horrible way to go." Marshall whimpered.

"Yeah, that day was horrible. Anyway, Truth or Dare, er, Marshall!" Liam forgot Marshall's name for a second.

"Truth."

"Were you the only two washed by the tsunami?" Liam asked.

"No, another friend of ours, Everest, she was also washed away by the tsunami, we haven't seen her since." Marshall whimpered.

"Is this even how truth or dare works? We're not asking truth questions were just asking questions." Rock laughed.

"Dunno, but does it matter?" Liam replied.

"Meh, we do what we want." Rocky joked, this was the first game they had played in a long time.

"Anyway, Rocky! Truth or Dare." Marshall blurted out.

"Give me another dare, I'm ready for it." Rocky answered, this time he didn't know what Marshall was gonna say.

Marshall giggled before saying, "Kiss Liam."

"Oh my god," Rocky said burying his face in his paw.

"Why do I have to be a part of this?" Liam asked, although not phased by the dare Rocky was given.

"Rocky can't choose you, next round."

"Deal."

Rocky finally took his paw off his face and asked, "Really? Why?"

"Oh come on, I know you like Zuma, this won't be so bad."

"Shut up."

Liam giggled a little and told Rocky to just get it over with. Liam didn't really mind this, as much as Rocky did, he didn't want to do it, but it wasn't a big deal. Rocky was pretty embarrassed, from both having to kiss Liam, and that Marshall knew and told Liam that he liked Zuma. This wouldn't be Rocky's or Liam's first kiss, Liam had kissed his girlfriend before he ended up in the forest, and Rocky never told anyone who he had kissed, only that he had kissed someone.

"So where do I have to kiss him?" Rocky asked before kissing Liam.

"I'll be nice, wherever you want to," Marshall responded, he didn't wanna be mean this point. "Just make sure it's on his face."

"That gives me two options." Rocky replied, mildly annoyed.

"Just kiss him already." Marshall blurted, Rocky has been complaining for minutes now.

"Fine! I'll kiss him on the cheek!"

They weren't exactly in the biggest place, so all Rocky had to do was turn to look at Liam, who was basically in his face already, and kiss him on the cheek, and he did. Rocky gave Liam an extremely light kiss on the cheek. They both obviously blushed afterward, although Rocky's blush was much brighter than Liam's.

"Alright Rocky, I'll take a dare." Marshall laughed.

"Bleh, I dare you to..." Rocky was thinking.

"I dare you to snuggle up with Liam until my next turn!" Rocky dared, trying to get payback for what Marshall did.

"Why am I thrown into these?" Liam asked, giggling a bit.

"Because we don't want to put ourselves into this." Rocky replied. "So we have to use you."

"Okay, yeah, I don't really mind." Liam responded, he hasn't talked to anyone in forever, so this was fun, even if he had to do things like this.

"Ugh, okay Liam." Marshall grunted, lying down right next to Liam and rubbing his fur on his face.

"I like getting payback for things like this." Rocky joked, giggling at the sight of Marshall and Liam.

"You know, you two would make a great couple." Rocky laughed, looking at them snuggled together.

"No." They both said at the same time, which made everyone laugh.

"Anyway, Liam, your turn." Rocky pointed out.

"Hmm, Rocky, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Okay, um." Liam didn't know what to say, he didn't really have questions for a pup he's known for only about half an hour.

Marshall then whispered something into Liam's ear, and gave him an idea for what to ask, "Ask him about his little crush, Zuma."

Liam giggled a bit and asked, "When are you telling, Zuma, how you feel?"

Rocky just hung his head, he was one trying to hide his blush, and two, trying to hide his face of embarrassment. He had a crush on Zuma, but he thinks he's done a good job hiding it, Marshall was the only pup who knew, or at least the only pup who told Rocky he knew. Rocky was just nervous, as anyone is about telling there crush how they feel, Rocky just didn't want anything to ruin there friendship. He knew he would eventually have to express his feelings to Zuma, but he didn't know when.

"I dunno, really." Rocky finally answered, after a while of just staring down.

"You know, I can help you with that." Marshall explained, feeling kinda bad for Rocky.

"We." Liam blurted. "I can come with you guys, right?"

"Well, yeah! Why wouldn't you be able to?" Marshall answered.

Each of them were running out of ideas for Truths and Dares, they weren't exactly in the greatest of spots to play a game like Truth or Dare, so they just decided to talk. Marshall was allowed to quit snuggling with Liam, which he happily did, although he sat next to Liam after instead of going back to where he was before. The storm lasted a bit longer than expected, so there were quite a few moments of awkward silence when no one had anything to say.

Once the storm ended, the pups got out of the house and began walking southwest, towards Adventure Bay. There were a few short talks along the way, nothing that was very important. They were all very excited to finally be able to escape this forest, it had been a nightmare for Marshall and Rocky, and they can only imagine what it was like for Liam. They just had to walk home, and all of this will be over, hopefully, to never happen again.

* * *

When they finally got back to Adventure Bay, they were surprised to see that the city was basically completely rebuilt already. When people saw Marshall and Rocky back in Adventure Bay, the were esthetic and about as happy as someone could be. They had to introduce Liam to basically everyone in town since he was walking everywhere with them, and people were confused.

When they got to the lookout, the first pup to see them was Skye, who was more than happy to see them.

"Oh my goodness! Is it really you?" Skye shouted, almost crying.

"Yes, Skye, it's really us." Marshall answered, smiling at her.

"Has Everest came back?" Rocky asked, eager to know.

"Sadly, no." Skye whimpered.

"So who's this?" Skye asked, pointing her paw at Liam.

"Oh yeah, this is Liam, he was stuck in the same forest that we were." Marshall responded.

Skye then ran off to tell the pups that Marshall and Rocky were back. The other pups had about the same reaction as Skye did, disbelief, and pure happiness.

"We need to tell Ryder!" Chase shouted, calling Ryder on his pup tag and telling him that they were back.

All of them were sad that Everest didn't return with them, but they felt like, they _knew_ she would come back, she is a master of directions after all.

* * *

After a long time of welcoming Marshall and Rocky back to the lookout, and giving Ryder the idea of the secondary pup tag, the pups started talking to Liam.

"Hey, Ryder?" Marshall asked, walking up to Ryder.

"What is it Marshall?" Ryder asked.

"Liam was able to survive all alone in a forest for a very long time, built his own shelter, and even helped us out a bit. I think he deserves something special. He's already going to live here, why not give him more?" Marshall told him, wanting to give Liam something for being stuck in a forest for such a long time.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 _Well, I really just wanted to end the story. Most of this was just conversation and was just generally bad, sorry._


End file.
